FMA Meets It's Worst DoomDisney Channel
by kyo-kun-luver
Summary: What happens if Disney buys out Adult Swim's FMA? Find out here! Please comment
1. Chapter 1

It was late at night. The sky was dark and it was raining. Most of the FMA cast was all outside. Ed was on the ground sobbing along with Winry and Alphonse. Ed yelled, "This isn't fair! You can't just abandon us like this damn it! We've been with you for a long time!

Alphonse was sobbing. "No. No! You can't make us! YOU JUST CAN'T!"

Roy turned away as well as most of the military soldiers. Havoc said," It's not that bad" as he got down on one knee, as he began to touch Ed's shoulder. Ed turned around and smacked his hand away.

"NO IT'S NOT! MY BROTHER AND I CAN'T BE TREATED LIKE THIS!" he shouted. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU CAN'T!"

Roy smacked him in the face. In a firm voice, he said, "Full Metal. We're being switched to Disney Channel, whether you want to or not."

Adult Swim workers came out and smiled sadly. "Sorry. Disney Channel bought you out. You now belong to them." Ed got off the ground and was about to smack them but Roy held onto his shoulder.

"They're worse than homunculi", Ed mumbled. Envy kicked him in the head, knocking him to the ground.

"I heard that shorty", he said furiously. "Just because you're **his** son, doesn't mean you get to have your own way…"

"Envy…Kick his ass now. You won't get a chance when you're in Disney Channel..." remarked Lust.

Envy snickered and yelled,"Yeah and you better love your outfit now. Because you won't be able to wear it on Disney..."

Lust's eyes widened. She staggered back into Scar. "Th-This can't be!" she yelled as she shook Scar. "We can't…We can't kill anyone or wear the wonderful clothes!"

Scar shivered as he ran toward the Adult Swim crew. "GOD SHALL PUNISH YOOOOU!"

Winry threw a wrench at Scar's head which knocked him unconscious. Everyone stared at her like she was crazy. People began slowly backing away. "What! I didn't want anyone to die!"

Ed poked Scar. Blood was running. Ed stared at Winry. "You might have killed him…He was just trying to kill the people who ruined our lives! Hey…Where are they?"

They looked around. The Adult Swim crew was gone. All that was left of them was a note. It read, " Sorry! We hate Disney just as much as you do! Good luck to all of you! Please note that you can never ever again cuss, wear inappropriate clothing, bleed too much, and other things they shall tell you when you become in contract with them…

Love,

Adult Swim

Ed slumped to the ground. He then looked up to the sky and yelled, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone and everything broke into chaos after that.

Ah ha ha ha ha! This is just so interesting no? This is a series so you're gonna have to wait for the next part. I have nothing against Disney Channel but they've been sucking every year. But this is just pure fun!


	2. FMA MEETS IT'S WORSE FATE! DISNEY STUDIO

Edward shivered in the rain. It was pouring. Thunder crackled and lighting was flashing. But this was only near Disney Studios. Edward looked around. His brother was still sobbing, Roy was playing with his special gloves, Riza was hugging her gun goodbye, and Winry was beginning to think that Scar would come and haunt her. (He hadn't woken up yet. Armstrong had slung Scar across his back and for the last time, with no shirt on. Disney had not approved Armstrong's shirt coming off.)

Al tugged on Ed's sleeve. "Brother. We won't really be living here will we?" he asked quietly and confused.

Ed put his hands on his waist and tried to smile. He twitched instead. He thought it would be better to lie to Al but Al would cry his head off if he found out the truth. "Yes...We're gonna live in hell!" he yelled getting close to Al's face.

Al shivered and shook his head. "I don't wanna go to hell….I've been a good boy!"

Ed squinted and stared at Al. "So have I!"

Everyone turned to him and laughed. Izumi turned to him and yelled,"That's a good one!" She then threw up blood.

Hughes patted him on the back and said,"Now now Edward! Let's not lie! Elicia wouldn't do that!" As he said the words Elicia, he pulled out a picture of her. "Oh yes she is! Isn't she just the cutest thiiiiing!"

Edward sighed as he walked to the doors of Disney studios. Al, following behind him. Winry was holding her wrench as tears dripped down her eyes. "No..Fair" she mumbled sadly as tears came down and began mixing with Scar's blood. Riza sniffed as she said,"Goodbye my love…" She said this to her gun as she held her tears back. Roy said nothing. His hands were in his pocket the whole time saying nothing. Armstrong touched his body. "I…I'm sorry you can't be seen anymore... I'm not breaking up with you. I'm just faced with a hard time…One day you'll be back on TV showing your stuff…" Everyone was crying, especially Havoc. "Cigarettes are my frieeends! I love them so muuuch! You can't make me give up my only happiness!"

All were crying and sobbing and knowing what they would miss once they stepped through Disney Channel's Studio. No one wanted to go first, not even the homunculi. Now let's see what the homunculi were feeling.

Envy sniffed. "No more taking out my problems on people…I have to show my feelings with words now!"

Gluttony began crying. "No more eating people! I like eating people! I don't wanna eat vegetables! No one likes them!" He then tried attacking Wrath but was stopped by Lust.

"Like you have problems! I have to wear a sweater and sweatpants or something else! I can't wear my outfit! How dare they! FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!" said Lust angrily.

Wrath held onto Sloth's arm. "Mommy. I don't wanna go there! I DON'T WANNA GO THERE! They won't let me yell or get my way! Those idiots!"

Sloth said nothing but she was crying silently.

Pride mumbled, "I would sue them if in this damn anime we had a lawyer…Did we?"

Greed pushed up his glasses. "Who cares!" he said with a shrug. "You guys got it bad! I still got my chimera band!" He nodded.

Envy took a swing at him and missed. "YOU CAN'T FIGHT ANYMORE IDIOT! NO MORE BLOOD OR VIOLENT CONTENT!"

Greed took a while to process this. His eyes became wide when he finally got the idea sticking. His glasses slipped down his nose. "NO. HELL. WAY." He yelled some other cuss words and began to smash Disney Studios. "Those…THOSE---", he yelled. He yelled a biiig cuss word which he used all of the cuss words he knew. Meaning ALL of them.

Envy tutted. Lust sobbed and hugged her dress.

All of them sadly entered their hell: Disney Studios!

Oh...Scar was carried in too by Armstrong. Scar was still out thanks to Winry.

Author's Note: Oh. Yeah.This is merely telling how they feel. Not a lot I know. The next one is really going to be awful for those who like Disney Channel. I didn't like High School Musical. I don't really like the Suite Life of Zach and Cody. I don't like a lot of Disney shows. So, please note that the next one might be really nasty. P.S. Winry may get into a fight with Ashley Tisdale about who's the better blonde….Maybe…


	3. Meeting Mickey Mouse:The Demon Mouse!

The first thing that everyone noticed as they entered was Mickey Mouse. Mickey Mouse smiled and said, "Hiya gang! You must be the FullMetal Alchemist people! I think we'll be great fri—AUGH!" Mickey was abruptly slapped senselessly by Edward because Mickey was almost the same height as Ed.

Edward then began beating up Mickey Mouse! "Go to beeeeeeep you evil talking mouse!" he screamed. Edward stopped for a second. "Wait what? I was supposed to say beeeeeep and that didn't come out again! WHAT THE BEEP IS GOING ON!"

Mickey got up. He was bleeding everywhere and had a black eye. "Heh heh heh! Welcome to the worst place ever!" He then began laughing maniacally. The doors to Disney Studios closed. Everyone turned and Mickey evilly screamed, "YOU CAN'T EVER LEAVE!" Alphonse began to cry.

Edward tried to take a swing at Mickey but missed. Mickey smiled evilly and said, "Here in **my world**, you can't ever hurt anyone! You can't have guns…" As he said that, Riza's gun was missing along with all of the military's guns. Riza broke down and cried. "You can't have any nakedness" With that, Armstrong had on a shirt. He gasped. It read "I hate being manly". He did the same as Riza, broke down and cried. "And other things! No violence, no inappropriate clothing, no killing, no fun, no funniness, and anything I say is law!" As he said each word, each character lost something they valued most and began crying and breaking down. Everyone was down except Ed and Roy. Ed was still mad at the evil mouse for taking away cussing and wasn't breaking down.

Roy looked bored. "Oh..That's it.." he said with a shrug. "Okay.."

"No miniskirts are allowed as well" Mickey said with a smirk.

Roy broke down. He began hugging his knees and rocking back and forth. "I'm going to die. I'm going to die! I'M GONNA DIE!"

Edward leaped to attack the mouse but two mysterious people shot out tranquilizer darts at Ed. He was down for the count. Alphonse stared and poked his brother. "Brother. Brother, are you okay?" he asked.

Out stepped, DYLAN AND COLE SPROUSE! Mickey snickered and walked into darkness. Dylan smacked Alphonse with his foot. Alphonse smashed against the ground. Cole poked Ed. "Short dude…" he said with a shrug.

Then, Ed punched Cole! That sent Cole flying. "Don't you EVER call me short!" he growled.

Dylan was holding onto Alphonse, as though he was a hostage. "Don't do anything stupid…" he urged.

Alphonse whimpered. "Brother. I'm scared…"

Edward gulped. "I-It's okay Al…I'll kick his beep"

Cole smacked him in the back of the head with a chair. Ed crumpled to the ground. "No. No you won't kick me there…I won't allow it…"

Ashley Tisdale walked from the darkness throwing her hair over her head, acting as if she was the best person ever. She smirked. "They are so stupid! I'm totally cooler than them!" She then stared at Winry who was crying because she had lost her tools and the power to use tools. "Ew. Bad taste!" she yelled.

Winry whipped her head around to see Ashley and give her a glare. "Excuse me?"

Brenda Song came out. "You're telling me!" she yelled out.

Ashley smiled. "Yeah! I know! Bad taste right!"

Brenda stared at Ashley. "She's not the only one…"she said with a _"you have totally crappy taste"_ face. Then she pointed to Lust. "Neither does she!"

Lust glared at the girl. She stomped over to Brenda where she hovered over her. "You got a problem with my dress?" she asked with a glare.

Brenda snorted. "What dress"

Lust looked at herself and gasped. Her outfit was worse than ever. She was wearing…SWEATS! "You beeeeeeep!"

Author's Notes:

OH hohohohohoho! Yeah..I'm totally having a "Renge momento"! Referring to Ouran High School Host Club My beautiful author notes shall be noted by the wonderful otaku Shobo (which is my nickname..Don't ask). Now here's the thing! I want to continue on but the problem is I don't get enough reviews or comments on what to say what's good and bad..I will keep writing but I want at **least** five or more commentos before I go on Not much to ask right? D Oh and go read TaurenLeaf's stuff too! She's a good friend of mine who's talented but I don't tell her too often..


	4. Fighting is now the answer

As each girl was prepared to face off, everyone had forgotten about Rose. Rose, the girl who had pretty much lost everything sat in a corner smiling. What Mickey had forgotten was Rose. Rose had lost really everything in the anime so there was nothing that could turn her into a crying baby. She tried comforting Mustang who didn't seem like he could ever be cheered up. "Don't worry, sir. God will help us prevail!" she said quirky as she smiled at him. Roy just kept on sobbing his heart off.

Rose tried helping everyone besides Alphonse, Edward, Winry and Envy who had all went and done their own thing. She tried to help everyone. She wasn't a saint; she was a mother to all! Although she tried, everyone turned her down with sobs. She didn't know how she could help. Everyone there seemed possessed. She sighed. She then snapped her fingers. She had an idea. She ran off to go find something to save them all. After all, she was the mother of all.

As Winry faced off Ashley and Lust faced off Brenda, they all stared at each other evilly. What were they thinking though? Winry thought, _"This girl is messing with the wrong person!"_ Ashley thought, _"I hope I don't break a nail"_ Brenda thought,_ "I wonder whether I should order a tuna sandwich or salad. Seems better with salad…"_ Lust thought, _ "Beep them. I'm going to get my revenge! And my dress!"_

(We're going to start with Winry and Ashley then go to Brenda and Lust)

The first one to make a move was Ashley. She did something very clever, even for her. She threw a chair that came out of nowhere at Winry. Winry luckily caught it but it wasn't good enough just for that. Ashley was about to kick her in the face. Winry used the chair and smacked Ashley's foot with it. Ashley went flying a little and fell with a skid on the ground. She grimaced and went back fighting. Winry fought with the chair and Ashley kept on getting random things out of nowhere to fight Winry. In that competition, Winry was going to lose. She was pretty much powerless without her trusty weapon, the wrench of doom. She kept swinging the chair with all her might to avoid the girl's attacks but the chair got heavier and heavier as she swung it. Her arms felt tired and were about to rip out of the sockets. She wasn't sure if she could take any more of this fighting. She panted for air but Ashley wasn't going to let her ever get a breath when they were fighting. She had this little smirk on her face that wasn't ever leaving. Then, Winry couldn't take it anymore. Winry dropped the chair and fell down on the ground from exhaustion. Ashley kept her little smirk on her face. She took her shoe and kicked Winry. "Ha..You're weak" she said as she walked into the darkness.

As Winry and Ashley fought, so did Brenda and Lust. Brenda had started the fight with a sigh and said, "Let's get this over with then…" Brenda had not really cared about fighting but she knew she was going to win. Lust didn't think so though. Brenda did something unusual. She kicked Lust in the stomach by surprise; this made her skid a little and a little blood spurted out of her mouth. Lust realized this girl had potential. Brenda did fancy kicks and spins while Lust tried her best to defend them. As Brenda was about to kick her face, Lust took up Brenda's foot, making Brenda hang upside down. She then threw the girl hard to the ground. As she girl slowly got up, Lust attacked once more. She had realized they had only taken away materialistic possessions, not skills. Her nails grew and caged around Brenda's neck. Brenda began to scream desperately but no one seemed to come. "Yes! Yes! Haha! You're going to die bitch!" she yelled. She then stopped and looked at herself. She still had sweats. But then, why could she cuss. Brenda's looked scared and unsure of what was going to happen. She yelled, "No! No! You can't do that! That means **they're** coming! No no!" She kicked her foot up into Lust's chin sending her flipping forwards. She then punched her in the face, spurting blood but knocking out Lust.

Brenda looked at her hands and screamed. She was frightened of what she had done and how she was going to survive if they were coming. "**No! NO! They can't come! We'll all die!**" she screamed in horror. She then passed out next to Lust.

((That's all for now…I'm getting lazy with myself. I have the ending all planned but no middle. Shame aren't it? Anyways! Just going to say that Rose won't appear till the last chapter. Until then, it's going to be fillers in a way. Not really though. I'm going to be putting in a little more details about what happens in the studios of horror but yeah, you get the picture! ))


	5. Too Lazy For a Title

((DISCLAIMER! FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST AND DISNEY CHANNEL ARE NOT MINE! I'M ALWAYS FORGETTING THIS SO I BOLDED IT THIS TIME SO I DON'T FORGET! HAHA! CREATIVE, NO? It really isn't….))

As Lust lay bleeding and Brenda unconscious, no one noticed a bit. Each character was off in their own world. They all probably needed a therapist but of course, not going to get one. Each character either laid there in their own world or sobbing uncontrollably, wishing they could have hope but knowing they didn't. We're going to focus on Havoc.

Now everyone loves a Havoc, especially when we see he's absolutely lost it and now off in his own world. Havoc had the same expression he had on when Armstrong's sister had quickly dumped him. He felt himself wishing for a cigarette but instead in his mouth was a toothpick. He didn't have any thoughts because a toothpick surely didn't help him feel good as cigarettes did. He just kept the same weird expression he had. Then, he spotted it. The ever so pretty…Cigarette!

This cigarette was tied by a string that sat next to him. He moved his head slowly as he came to see the cigarette looking at him. His head slowly hung above it, hoping that it was real. He got down on the ground, looking like a caterpillar, and scooted his way toward the cigarette. As his hand was about to touch it, the cigarette pulled away from him a smidge. He found himself scooting and scooting closer to the cigarette, even though it kept on moving and moving. At last, the cigarette stopped moving. He lunged at it but it pulled upwards and he banged into a wall. "Oomph…" he said as he touched his head, feeling if it was hurt. Nothing had really happened except for the fact that it stung. Shadowy figured stood above him snickering. He slowly looked up and saw…

((How bout I leave you on a hang cliff? Yeah!))

As Roy cried on about miniskirts being out of his life, he felt himself sniffing the air. He moved his head from left to right, looking around for IT. He then nodded as he made a fist with his hand. He had found the trail for IT.

"Havoc! Havoc! Follow me!" he yelled as he stood up. He had found IT. He needed a follower to come with him. He looked around realizing that Havoc had gone away somewhere. He shrugged, uncaringly. "Hughes! Hughes! Come with me!" he yelled. Hughes was hugging Elicia, saying comforting words and trying to make her stop crying. "Hughes! Let's go!" Roy yelled at Hughes. At that moment, you could feel the darkness wrath of Hughes coming. He slowly turned around with a dark look on his face. "ELICIA'S MAD! GO FIND SOMEONE ELSE!" he yelled in a terrifying way that made Roy quickly scoot back. Hughes then made a happy face and said, "No-no! Elicia! Papa's here to make it aaaaall better!" He turned his back as he began to comfort her even more.

Roy sighed. "Some friend you are.." he said quietly in a mad way. He had found IT but yet no one would come with him. That made him sad. He'd need another troop then. He then knew of the person to come with him. That person probably would kill him but it was worth it to see IT.

"Hawkeye! Come with me! We're going to find IT!" he yelled as he spotted her. She was sobbing uncontrollably, as if the world had ended. He sighed. He wasn't going to bother to cheer her up. He just needed someone to give to in case he was attacked. He dragged her along.

As he looked around in different room, he felt as if someone was watching him. He quickly turned around each time he entered a room, but saw no one. He shrugged but thought nothing of it.

As he found the room, he had a big grin on his face. "Heh heh….I found IT!" he said happily as he dragged in Riza, and stared in the room. What room was it you ask? The Costume Room was what they entered. What was he so interested in you ask?

"MINISKIRTS! ALL HAIL THE BEAUTIFUL MINISKIRTS!" he shouted in joy as he jumped up and down. He touched the oh-so-wonderful miniskirts the mouse had told him were not there. That evil mouse had lied.

"Haha! I win! I win! Miniskirts! Go ahead and try them on Hawkeye!" he yelled as he touched a purple one and threw it at her. She was still sobbing sadly. Then, he turned around as he heard a click at the door. "Huh?" he said confused but someone had came at him and gagged his mouth. Riza was knocked unconscious with a piggy bank. Two figured stood over them, laughing.

((That's all for now…I'm making you want some more of this story! Haha! Well…Go comment…I'm still coming up with more fillers so it doesn't end just quite yet!))


	6. Pfft You make up the title yourself!

Author's Notes: Pfft. Nothing to do today. I hate the fact that school's out because that give me the excuse to use the computer all day and finish up my fanfic. I'm just a lazy arse. Whoops! Did I say that out loud? Heh heh. Anyways, here's one chapter that may or may not please you.

Pfft. Disclaimer that I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I wish I did though…

Recap for those who forget or don't feel like looking back to the last chapter (lazy bones!) Havoc has just fallen into a trap and two figures have captured Riza and Roy. Now back to the story!

* * *

As Havoc looked up, he found himself looking up at…Corbin Bleu! Corbin was looking down at him, still snickering as if Havoc's confusion was the funniest thing he could ever gaze upon, although it is pretty wonderful.

"You want it?" Corbin asked as he bent down to get eye to eye level with Havoc.

Havoc just nodded and said, "Ciggy…"

"If you want it, you have to beat me at a contest!" Corbin announced as he stood up, also pulling up Havoc.

"Kind. What kind?" Havoc asked sounding quite dazed.

"That's a great thing you asked!" said Corbin with a snicker. Suddenly, the lights shut off and one single light was shining on Corbin. Then, Corbin held out his left hand and a jump rope was thrown into his hand. He then began to do the running man. "You! Me! Dancing and jump rope contest!"

Havoc tilted his head to the side. Then he looked around to see if he was just the only one around. Then he looked back at Corbin. "You're kidding, right?"

"No! Dance if you want your precious drugs!" yelled Corbin as he began to do the funky chicken.

Havoc was starting to back away now. He was getting quite terrified. This really was hell!

"Dance, you fool!" shouted Corbin. Then, Corbin tackled Havoc and began strangling him. "I need someone to dance with me! Zac left me for the stupid movie Hairspray and I don't want that freak from that movie Akeelah and the Bee!"

Havoc was starting to turn a shade of blue.

"C-Can't breathe..." stuttered Havoc.

"DANCE!" roared Corbin.

Havoc passed out.

Corbin looked around, hoping no one saw that. He then set the cigarette next to Havoc's mouth.

"Cigarette's give you ADHD, did you know?" he muttered to the passed out Havoc.

Havoc laid there, still unconscious and saying nothing.

"Well, they do!"

Havoc still said nothing.

"I think Zac has ADHD. He's been avoiding me ever since he started that horrible Hairspray movie. I feel like he's trying to move on, you know?"

Havoc was still lying unconscious and saying nada.

"I mean, we had these **feelings** and he's just throwing them away!" yelled Corbin as he sniffled. "You know? I mean, we had these beautiful feelings and things going for us and he just decides to leave! You know? You feeling me?"

Havoc wasn't going to speak anytime soon.

"You're a really good listener! I feel better now!" announced Corbin as he stood up and began walking away.

Havoc still was lying there on the ground, saying nothing. Yeah, he was still unconscious.

* * *

After a while, Riza finally woke up, groggily. She looked around and found that she was tied up to Mustang. Her eye began twitching. Mustang, who had passed out, woke up that moment too.

"Well, I could get used to this!" he said with a grin.

Riza's eye kept on twitching and she began to pull away from him. The rope that held them together was too strong, though.

Out of nowhere, two people stepped out. Raven and Kyle! _Dun dun dun! _The laughed their strange laughs and then Kyle kicked Roy.

"What do you want with us?" questioned Roy. He had mumbled it because Kyle had kicked him in a very sensitive place.

"Nothing! We just need people to play a great game! It's called 'Do or Die!" said Kyle, quite pleased. "Now these are the rules! You do what we want you to or you die! Okay?"

"Um, no." That was Riza. She wasn't really up for the game.

"So you die?" asked Raven.

"No. I just live. You guys let me go" she stated as if it had already happened.

Both Kyle and Raven began laughing hysterically. They were on the ground, clutching their stomachs as if they were out to burst.

"Quick! While they're laughing, we crawl out of here!" hissed Riza.

"Not a bad idea…" muttered Roy. So both began trying to crawl out of the light. They were heading towards the darkness since that was the only outside they had. They were very close to reaching the darkness when Raven quickly rushed in front of them.

"Where do you guys think you're going?" she asked with a smirk.

"You're not going anywhere" yelled Kyle, dragging Riza and Roy's feet back to where they had started.

"Yeah! Oh, snap!" yelled Raven. Riza had bitten her pants and she didn't seem to look like she was going to give up.

There was a little showdown that was going to go on and it seemed that the person who was disabled was going to win. Raven was trying hard as she could to get herself out of the mess but she was being slowed down by the fact that her pants were being pulled off.

"Oh, there's gonna be a showdown!" yelled Raven.

Roy was secretly cheering for that since he had nothing better to do than being tied up. He then noticed Kyle wasn't even caring.

"Here we go again…" muttered Kyle.

He walked into the darkness and then came back holding a microphone. "Showdown a goin' down!" he yelled into the microphone as Riza began head butting Raven's legs.

"And here we gooo!" said Kyle, trying to seem like a wrestler announcer.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yeah, I'm going to stop here like the Ashley and Winry fight. I'm just lazy. Sorry. And P.S., I have no idea whether cancer gives you ADHD. I was just bored. / 


End file.
